


Partners

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the kind of Agent you wanted to have your back, your front, and your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

There was just something sexy about the woman in Kevlar. Something hot about her strapping up, pulling out a Glock, and handling business. She was never first to go in but she was not afraid of what might happen. She was brave, strong, and could handle herself in any situation. She went into that house in Milwaukee and took a beating but she got the Unsub. She took that guy out in New York without blinking.  Emily Prentiss was not a blinker. She was the kind of Agent you wanted to have your back, your front, and your side. She always did.

 

She had a way with people. In an interrogation room, she could shake down a suspect or intimidate an Unsub with subtle moves that Hotch nearly envied. At the same time with families, she was a comfort. She held hands, sympathized, empathized, gave little pieces of herself without compromising her position. Well, she had once or twice but that made her a better person and made the healing process an easier journey for some of the victims. Sometimes it took a lot out of her but every case got 110%, even more when needed. She beat herself up, challenged herself, pushed herself more than the rest of them. Why, he was not sure but she did.

 

When annual field exams came around, it turned out they were in the same testing cycle though he had five years on her as a field Agent. There would be the shooting test, defense test, a real-life entry and takedown exam, and then an obstacle course. The tester made them partners, though Hotch nearly declined because they were on the same team after all. The tester wouldn’t hear it. He wanted to see if this BAU team was all he heard it was. He didn’t need to say that, the Unit Chief saw it in his eyes.

 

Hotch watched in awe as Emily showed her stuff. She hardly broke a sweat as she went through the tests. He felt bad for the “bad guy” during the defense test; she definitely took some aggression out on that guy. Someone tried to get her from behind in the entry and takedown but Hotch got to him first. They were excellent partners and scored the highest of the seven other teams there. No one hid their jealousy about it. Sometimes the FBI did resemble high school.

 

They did shooting tests individually but when Hotch finished, he hung around to see how she would fare. Emily Prentiss beat him…she beat him by six points. Some of his fellow older agents did not mind giving him hell about it. Hitting his shoulder, nudging him, telling him he was getting up there, and the princess would have his job if he didn’t watch his back. Hotch hated it, he hated the tone underneath, misogyny and mistrust. She seemed embarrassed by having beat him…didn’t want him to think her a showoff. 

 

Hotch shrugged it off, if anything it would make him a better Agent. He would put her back in her place next year, he joked. That made her smile. He asked Emily if she wanted to go out for a cup of coffee. They deserved it for their hard work that afternoon. He watched her back off some but he stood his ground. Her face broke into a pretty smile when she accepted.

 

Coffee and pie turned into hours of conversation, which turned into a nice walk in the autumn evening. That turned into dinner somewhere, which became a nightcap. There was another walk, this time to the Watergate as they continued talking. Hotch had not talked so much in too long to remember. He talked about real things, not maniacs and victims. He laughed until his cheeks hurt and he had to hold his stomach. There was an invitation up for coffee, if he would like. He accepted graciously, his dimples coming out of their hiding place as he smiled at her.

 

They never drank coffee. Hotch hardly got over the threshold before he had her in his arms and he was kissing away her apprehension. Something had taken over him; he couldn’t fight it anymore. The first time was rough, clothes falling everywhere, buttons ripped, and cotton torn. Emily held up the closet door quite nicely and he loved the way she cried out his name as he thrust in and out of her. Dear God, she had a nipple ring and the way it felt pressed against his chest drove Hotch crazy. 

 

It was over quickly, not too quickly but it frantic and frenzied. She cursed as she kissed him…their first time should have been nice. It should have been silk sheets and romance. Was she mad at him, he wondered. Why would she be mad when he made her come like that? He had time to make it up to her. Ever the perfectionist, Hotch made it up to her three times before the sun rose on another day.

 

That was months ago, seven months to be exact. Little changed with Hotch and Prentiss, their personas at the BAU. He was still stern and in control. She was still brilliant and caring. She kicked ass and took names while he led the team with strength and tenacity. She was still a better shooter than he was but Hotch wasn’t telling anyone about that. He wanted her at his side and wasn’t afraid to call out to her,

 

“Prentiss, you're with me.”

 

***

                                                                                     


End file.
